rokuhoudou_yotsuiro_biyorifandomcom-20200215-history
Kyousui (Sui) Tougoku
'''Kyousui (Sui) Tougouku '''is the main character of Rokuhoudou Yotsuiro Biyori. He works as both the shop owner and manager of the tea house / café: Rokuhoudo. He also owns a cat named Kinako. He is voiced by Junichi Suwabe. Physical Appearance: Sui is a handsome young man with light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He and Yakyo look alike, hence the fact that they are twins. Both have brown colored hair (Sui being light and Yakyo's being dark), both wear glasses, but both are different in terms of personality. Personality: Sui is a kind man to any person he comes across, as he is fondly called "Sui" by everyone. Though, he can be clueless at times, he can pretty be sharp and level headed. But nonetheless, he is a helpful person when it comes to his customers and their worries or troubles, as he and his friends make sure that whatever situation they get themselves into, they know how to help in the best way possible. As for his straining relationship with his twin brother, he wishes nothing more than to make up with him. He is also very fond of cats, contrary to the fact that he already owns Kinako. Background: Sui was a former office worker before he became the current shop owner and manager for the tea house. During the time, he quitted his office job and decided to pursue in re-opening the tea house that was inherited from his grandfather. From there he is now the shop owner and manager. He also makes tea, and seems to be expertly great at making it. Because his grandfather had taught him well. Although Sui quit his office job, his twin brother didn't seem to take it to well, thus creating a non speaking term between the duo. Relationships: Tokitaka Nagae: Tokitaka is Sui's friend, as well as his classmate from middle school. After helping Sui out with tableware, because he teaches pottery to the retired elderly, he decided to work alongside Sui in re-opening Rokuhoudou and work with him as the chef for the establishment, thus becoming the first employees. Gregorio "Gure" Valentino: Gure is another employee that works at Rokuhoudou, albeit being the barista, as well as Sui's friend. He and Sui are great friends, and they enjoy running the tea house along with Tsubaki (the patissier) and Tokitaka (the chef). Tsubaki Nakao: Tsubaki is also another employee that works at Rokuhoudou, as well as Sui's friend. Grandfather Tougoku: Both Yakyo and Sui have been raised by their grandfather. It is unknown on whether their parents are alive or if they had worked overseas for the remainder of their childhood. But nonetheless, Sui looks up to his grandfather and his many ways of having to run a tea house. From there, it was the positive influences of his grandfather that lead Sui into becoming who he is and where he works. He loves his grandfather very much. Yakyo Tougoku: Sui's older twin brother. Both are not on speaking terms, but he wishes to make up with him and be on good terms. Trivia: - Although he is good at making tea, he is noted to be a terrible cook and his cooking is feared by everyone. - He loves cats. Hence he took in Kinako when he was a stray and kept him as his pet. - He and Tokitaka were middle school classmates. - He learnt how to make tea by his grandfather.